1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to vacuum systems, and more particularly to a wall mounted vacuum system with a portable vacuum unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
While not as popular as portable vacuums, central vacuum systems are found in many residential homes. Central vacuums have a fixed location vacuum unit, which many users find convenient since they do not have to pull the vacuum unit throughout the house. There are two common hose systems for central vacuums. One of which is the movable hose, where a detachable hose can be moved from one vacuum port to another. The vacuum ports are located at strategic locations in the house. In a movable hose system, the user only has to carry the hose from room to room.
The other common hose system is a retractable hose that is stored within a housing at a central location in the house. The hose housing can be located within a wall or appear as a cabinet in the wall. The retractable house is more convenient regarding the storing of the hose.
Most users of central vacuum systems prefer them over portable vacuums in that they are less burdensome to use in that the vacuum unit need not be carried or pulled around the house. However, a lot of owners of central vacuum systems also own a portable vacuum in that there is inevitably some place in the home where the central vacuum cannot reach or they desire to vacuum outside the home, say a car or garage, where the central vacuum was not designed to reach.
In the case of vacuuming areas such as a garage or shop, most users have yet another type of vacuum, which is design to vacuum larger particles, such as wood chips, and even water, unlike the standard household vacuum. These types of vacuums are generally referred to as shop vacs. They tend to have a more robust motor, stronger vacuum, and a filter system that permits the vacuuming of water.
There is a need to provide the benefits of both a central vacuum system and a portable vacuum cleaner. Moreover, there is a need to do so while providing the benefits of a shop vacuum.